Cat Boys?
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: One random day, Alice's cats turned into humans. She has to take care of the cat boys while their mother went to revive a some-kinda Cat's Clan. Naturally, having your pets acting like the kings of the world...was a bizarre. Alice swore, she wouldn't know how to get through this alive. It's either her, or those bratty cat boys. AU.
1. Cat Boys?

**Cat Boys?  
**_December 9th, 2012  
_by Elise the Writing Desk, Heart no Kuni no Alice by QuinRose

* * *

"Alright, is everyone here?" a teacher asked to a group of high school students who were lining up before a bus. "One last time, everyone's here?"

"Yes!"

"Good, now let's go home!" they entered the bus and soon, the vehicle drove away.

"Wait! Waaait! I'm still here!" Alice Liddell fell on her knees as the bus' smoke washed her face. "Oh my freaking God!" she groaned and punched the ground in frustration.

"_Wheels on the bus go round and round~ round and round~ round and round~_" the students in the bus reluctantly sang the song, led by their teacher.

"What does she think we are? Kindergarten kids?" Meredith Liddell rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, who's sitting beside you, Edith?" the brunette's friend asked, frowning.

Edith stared at the empty seat beside her for a while, searching through her memories... "No one sat beside me since the beginning." She shrugged.

"_Wheels on the bus go round and round! All through the town~_"

Alice was crying and rolling on the ground. "Oh my God, oh God, oh God what do I do!?" she then knelt on the ground, praying to the sky. "Edith please, please realize my absence!"

"_The horn on the bus goes beep, beep, beep~ beep, beep, beep~ beep, beep, beep~_!"

"Liddell, whose empty seat is that?"

"No one's. Can we change the song, ma'am? I mean, like, seriously, we're teenagers."

Rain fell with thunders. Alice cursed one last time before she dragged her non-existance-self from the wood's gate with her belongings. After finding a tree's hollow in which she could shelter herself from the rain, she started to think of how to go home.

This is Alice Liddell, she's sixteen. She's somehow blessed with unexist-aura. No one would realize her presence even if she's standing and whispering close to you. This Spring Trip to Shrewsbury wasn't the first time, and she had experienced being left by the bus almost everyday.

"I can't believe this...I only have two pounds!" she grumbled, grudgingly fisted her money. "Two, freaking, pounds, to get from Shrewsbury to Lincoln!"

Thunder banged, and she flinched, her mouth shut. Maybe today she won't be lucky, and the tree would be hit by thunder, and she'll die. Whatever it is, my friends, do NOT hide under a tree in a thunderstorm!

"What's that?" Alice muttered to herself as she saw a small figure moving towards her place. Her eyes widened as she saw that it was a cat. A beautifull Birman with pretty dots as its shoulder's fur, like an expensive, warm, polar coat. Its eyes were purple like the nights in Paris.

The cat fell on the ground. Alice looked up to the thunderous sky, and then, carefully and quickly got out to take the cat.

The cat hissed and mewled angrily.

"Hush! I'm trying to save your life!" Alice scolded as she tried to calm the cat and put it on her bag. The girl cringed as she realized the cat was bleeding. "Oh...my...freaking...God..."

The cat was giving a birth!? At times like this!?

Alice almost fainted when the deliverance was over. It was her first time...seeing...something so...bloody. A birth, at the first place. Moments later, her nausea was distracted by the little mewls of the newborn kitties. Four of them.

...With strange colors.

Alice sighed when the kitties snuggled up to her. "Damn...fine, I'll take care of you guys..."

~.X.~

A week later~

"The Shrewsbury's woods were filled with wonderful scenery...but the most interesting site was...Cheshire!" Edith smiled as she did her presentation on the projector. "Not only it's famous because of Lewis Carroll's writing, the people there even built a gate with the Cheshire Cat's head on it! There are many legends surrounding this village too...such as _sphinx_, in which they believed that some cats there had powers to turn into humans..."

Alice was doodling on her paper, drawing kitties. Everyone else were very absorbed in Edith's presentation. It was always like this, all year long. Even if Edith tried to hide with chameleon's camouflage, people would still notice her. While Alice, even if she's running around naked, no one would see her.

"Very fine presentation, Edith! Next, Alice Liddell." The teacher lazily flipped the paper as Edith returned from the podium to her seats. The classmates quickly ambushed her with questions.

"How do you know about those legends, Ed?"

"Well, I've been asking the villagers!"

Alice dragged her feet to the podium and clicked open her presentation. She stared at her class, which was busy investigating Edith. Alice cleared her throat and tapped the microphone.

"Um...hello." Alice spoke up.

"...And I've also got some pictures of the plains! So beautiful!" Edith giggled.

"Thank you. Bye." Alice clicked close her presentation and returned to her seat glumly.

"Good job. Next, Tom Greens."

But, honestly, Alice enjoyed this...being non-existant thingy.

For example, she could cut lines, even more, get to the kitchen and take all food she wanted! Sometimes she didn't even have to pay things she took from the market. She could use boy's restroom and no one would give a damn.

Being born with non-existant aura was kind of a blessing and a curse. Lately it felt more like a blessing...because Alice had cats! The cats took notice of her! That's why, she's very eager to get home lately.

So, today, she went home happily, dancing even, humming a song and slammed open her door.

"I'm hoome~! Where are my cute kitties~?" she cooed and dangled on her living room's door frame. Alice lived alone, since her father had passed away a year ago.

"Welcome back, my saviour!" a purple-haired woman welcomed her with a deep bow, smiling so beautifully. "I have been waiting for you!"

"I see, hahaha! Good, good!" Alice nodded with a wide, smile.

...

"Who the hell are you!?" Alice shrieked instantly as she realized the 'people' in her room. Her eyes glared through the living room, which was filled with...a woman and four brats!? "Oh my freaking—thief! Thief!" she gasped and went to get the phone.

"Boys, get her."

Moments later, Alice still couldn't graps what the hell was going on, but the four brats had got her to the floor. She was bewildered, her eyes scanning wildly.

"Teehee, Alice, please calm down, my dear saviour~!" the woman giggled beautifully, sitting on the main couch. "It's just us!"

Alice was hyperventilating. "Robbers...police..."

"She's deaf, mother." The navy-haired boy pointed out stoically.

"Mother! EMERGENCY! SHE'S DEAF!" the other one, with auburn-hair, squeaked and cried in a deafening shriek.

Alice deadpanned at them. Okay, calm down Alice...you had to sort things out. First...there were strangers in your house...were they homeless or what? That woman looked too rich to be homeless, though..okay...these brats...

...Not only the brats.

Even the woman...Why the heck...!? They had cat's ears and tails!?

"Demons!" Alice gasped and break free, pushing the brats off her. "Demons in my house! Demons everywhere! Help me!"

The woman suddenly appeared in front of her and took a hold of her shoulders.

"Alice, calm down, cute one...it's me, Vivaldi!"

"H-Huh...?" Alice gaped like a fool. She heavily turned to stare at the brats behind her, staring back at her with different expressions.

The navy-haired boy had no expression. The auburn-haired brat with yellow streak, he looked frazzled. A brunette boy was sitting sweetly on the longue. The last, the purple-haired brat, dangling his feet on the longue dandily like a boss.

"You're...my cats!?" Alice cringed at what she had said. She then smacked her head. "No...there are mad people in my house!"

She glared at the taller woman again, eyes-wide, incredulous. Now that she looked at her again...That expensive fur coat, those purple dazzling eyes...the unusually long fangs...and especially the piercing on her right ear...

"Vivaldi...!?" she gasped.

"Aww, you finally caught up!" the woman squealed and hugged the girl. After letting go, she waved a hand—which was supposed to be her paw—to the brats on the longue. "And of course, these are my sons!"

Alice twitched and stuttered as she pointed at the brunette.

"Ace."

"Hi there~" the brunette boy winked cutely, he was full of smile.

She almost got a heart attack. Alice then glanced fearfully to the auburn-head with yellow streak.

"Pierce...?"

"U-Um...hi..." the smallest boy shyly waved his hand, showing his long claws.

"B-Boris!?" Alice cringed as she turned to the purple-haired emo boy, who grinned back lazily at her.

"Nyo, owner!"

Alice groaned and wanted to bang her head to the wall. She couldn't believe this is happening...The girl then timidly stared at the boy standing in front of her.

"Julius..."

He just nodded, shaking his navy tresses of hair, then walked away to the corner. Oh crap, he just did. Alice grimaced. Julius the kitty also liked to sit in the corner! This is so real!

Alice bursted out laughing like crazy, even doing a knee-slap.

"Hahaha! What a freaky dream! My cats turned into humans!? What is this? Pinocchio—"

POOF!

All the strangers in the room turned into cats as the smoke was gone. The cats...which Alice were familiar with. Alice started to hyperventilate, stepping back.

"No way...no freaking way..."

"Do you believe us now?" Vivaldi, in her cat form, stood on two legs...talking.

...

Alice fainted like the lame heroine she was.

~.X.~

Alice Liddell wanted to bang her head to the walls. After fainting for an hour, she was awake to see that her hallucination came true. Her cats...were half-humans...

"So, Alice, I have to tell you that I didn't come from a normal cat race."

No shit, sherlock.

"I'm a Cat Elf." Vivaldi beamed beautifully—everything she did was beautiful—as she pointed at herself with her beatiful claws. "Centuries ago, we were capable of vaporizing...until humans found out how to cut our heads off."

Alice gasped. "Vaporizing!? You mean like...the magic trick Cheshire Cat did in the book and movies?"

"Oh! Our majesty, Cheshire Cat—"

"Our Majesty, Cheshire Cat, may he rest in peace." The cat boys chorused solemnly.

Vivaldi chuckled. "Yes, that is true. When theMedieval Queen managed to behead our majesty Cheshire Cat—"

"Our Majesty, Cheshire Cat, may he rest in peace."

"...We lost our ability to vaporize." Vivaldi laughed nervously when Alice glared at her sons. "However, in turn, to reserve our kind, we obtained an ability to turn into humans! Unfortunately, in exchange of safety, the longer we stay in human's form, we'll slowly lose the ability to revert back into our cat form."

"I'm the last Cat Elf in Shrewsbury, and Alice, thank you very much! You've saved us!" Vivaldi clapped her hands, and was followed by her sons.

Alice deadpanned at them. "Fine. Now get back to Shrewsbury...or wherever you're from."

"However, I must ask you one last favor...pleaaase?" Vivaldi begged.

Alice knew she'd lost.

"Let's hear it..." she cursed herself in the back of her mind.

"I'm going to find a mate. Once I'm married to him, we can re-establish our Cat's Clan forever. So, meanwhile, I need you to take care of my children!"

"...Are you kidding me!?" Alice gasped, then stood desperately. "They're...they're half-brats! And they're males! And they're not humans! What will happen if people see them!?"

"If people _notice that we're not humans_," Ace begun.

"...We'll lose our memories of being Cat Elves and be humans forever." Boris yawned.

"See? Unless they can be cats all the time, I don't mind!" Alice said angrily.

"W-We can't do that." Pierce pointed out.

"Our human side is winning, so staying as cats will only lasts for some periods." Julius explained seriously.

Vivaldi sighed, and then, unexpectedly she knelt in front of Alice.

"Please, Alice...help us. You're my only hope...please take care of my sons...If it's other humans, we'll fail..."

Alice groaned, eyes glancing from the boys and Vivaldi, back and forth. This was too much...this is violation of her privacy—she's a hipster—of all people, why was this happening to her? Of all things, why it had to be _this_? Why not an amazing adventure in the virtual cyber world? Unlocking secret world of Skyrim, or becoming Slender's best friend...No, she had to take care of cat boys!

If the thought of 'being the cause of Cat Elves' extinction' didn't cross her mind, Alice would flatly refuse.

"Fine, whatever." Alice sighed grudgingly. "I'll take care of these...cat boys...until you've found your mate."

Vivaldi sniffled and raised her arms. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Alice! Boys! We have to thank her!"

The five hugged Alice and purred.

...

"Man, I can't even get normal cats as pet..."

* * *

**Interested?**


	2. Beware of the Cat Boys!

**Cat Boys?**

* * *

Beware of the Cat Boys!

* * *

"Bye mom!" Ace waved sweetly.

"Be careful, Mama, nya!" Pierce waved with tears running down his cheeks.

"Bring lotsa tuna, nya!" Boris waved vigorously, his tail swishing.

"Bye." Julius waved.

"Get back here as soon as you get a mate!" Alice said loudly, and sighed as the cat woman waved and winked to her and the taxi drove away.

"Great." Alice crossed her arms. "Now what do I do with four inhuman brats—why are you looking at me like that?" she twitched as she realized the cat boys were staring up at her with sharp pupils.

"Hungry." They chorused.

"…" Alice twitched harder, and frowned at them. "S-Sure. I can fix you guys something…"

Moments later, the cat boys glared in disbelief to their bowl of salad and water. Boris narrowed his golden eyes and stared at the teenage girl with a grimace. Ace frowned and played with his salad. Pierce tried to lick a tomato and winced.

Julius just stared at the bowl.

"Not hungry." He then went to sit in the corner.

SLAM

"Nyaaa! We can't eat this crap!" Boris roared, flipping his salad bowl. Alice gaped at him with a scowl.

"Oi! How dare you do that! You're just free-loaders so be grateful I give you salad—"

"We want meat! We want meat! Boris wants meat! Nya! Nya! Meat!" Boris was waving a flag with 'MEAT' written on it. "We're not rabbits! We're cats! And we want our meat! This salad is a sign of cat's rights abuse, nya! As the Prince of Cat Clan, and by the power invested in me, nya, I order you to give us meat! Or fish!" the purple-haired cat boy argued.

Alice twitched. "H-Hold up! HOLD UP! I'm the owner of this house, and you boys are just free-loading! I have the complete right to decide what to feed y—"

"Alice nyaa~" Ace was hugging her, looking up to the taller teen with wide black pupils in his red irises. "You're a kind, beautiful girl, nya~" he snuggled into her stomach. "Is it really a hard quest to feed us properly, nya…?"

"Ace, it's no use! You can't give me those kitty eyes—"

"Please, Alice, nya…" Ace looked up at her again with teary kitty eyes. "We're starving, nya…we want meat, nya…I depend on you, nya…"

Alice held a finger to point out an argument, but she twitched and blushed because of that Deadly Kitty Stare from the brunet cat boy. She lost.

"Nyehehe, good job, Ace!" Boris grinned.

"Poor Alice, nya…" Pierce whimpered.

~.X.~

"Can't you boys eat in your cat form?" Alice twitched as Julius had held his bowl for another helping.

First of all, Cat Food is so expensive; usually in their cat form, the cat boys just eat a small bowl of Whiskrash. But now that they're in their Half-Cat form, she had to use normal sized bowl which was thrice the size from the cat's dish.

"It's useless, Nya!" Boris waved his hand in disagree. "We're reaching half-human stage, so our appetite is that of a man, nya! I want another bowl nya!"

"No! Stop it! Enough!" Alice slammed her fists to the dining table and snatched Julius' bowl. "Do you have any idea that your food is so expensive!?"

"If you don't have enough money for that you should get a job, nya!" Ace suggested.

Alice twitched with a vein popping on her head. "Get a job…? Get…a job…?"

SLAM

The table flied.

"You're the one free-loading! You brats get a job! How dare you tell me to get a j—what's that rope for, Julius?"

"Noisy." Julius deadpanned at her, playing with the rope in his hands and slowly approached the owner, who gulped.

"Wha—What are you going to—"

Julius threw the rope behind the teen's back. Boris caught it, and chuckled.

POOF

"I REFUSE TO BE TREATED LIKE—STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP! MEGAN FOX! MEGAN FOX—WHAT THE F—"

The cat boys turned into their cat form. Bringing the rope's ends on their jaw, Boris and Julius circled around the screaming teen, tying her up. Ace finished by plastering her mouth. Pierce grimaced as he watched his brothers kicking the poor teenager and locked her in the storage under the stairs. (Like Harry Potter)

"Mrrphh! Mmmphhhh!" Alice's muffled scream slowly faded away as Boris snickered and turned up the radio.

"IT'S PARTY TIIIME!" he announced.

Ace ran to open the fridge. "Food! More food, nya!" He smiled wider as he pulled an expensive sushi take out.

Julius just sat in the corner as usual.

Boris vigorously ran upstairs. "Yee! Fluffy bed, nyaaa!" he sang and ran into Alice's room to snuggle in the bed.

Pierce fiddled his fingers, looking around in fear.

"…B-Brothers…c-can't we at least—"

"Boris I found a salmon!" Ace exclaimed at another discovery from Alice's fridge.

BAM BAM BAM

Boris came down running. "Really!?"

Pierce flinched and slowly inched to nudge Julius' back. "J-Julius…p-please, nya…c-can't we—"

"Salmon." Julius had somehow appeared to poke at the big salmon on the table.

Pierce was trembling. Was this a right thing to do? Locking the owner who had saved their mother under a staircase while feasting on her fridge?

"I-I'm calling Mama!" Pierce yelled to his brothers.

"…" his brothers turned at him stoically. Ace stopped his knives from cutting the salmon. Boris' golden eyes sharpened. Julius just stared.

"SNITCH." The three baptized their youngest brother.

Pierce flinched. "B-But…But it's not right to do this to her, nya!"

"She's just human, nya!" Boris scowled. "The reason why Mom is leaving us to find a mate is because our clan is extinct, and that's because of humans' doing, nya!"

"Why do we have to be nice to human, nya?" Ace shrugged.

"B-But she saved Mama, nya!" Pierce argued. "She's different from others! She even—despite half-heartedly—agreed to take care of us, nya! We shouldn't treat her like this!" he pleaded his brothers.

"…" The three brothers fell silent as they found Pierce's argument sounded right. Boris and Ace exchanged guilty stares. Julius just stared, and then…

"Wh-What's that rope for, nya?" Pierce twitched.

"We can't let you call Mom at least until we finish the salmon, nya." Ace grinned widely.

"We'll take you out after we finish it, nya, hehehe don't worry~!" Boris laughed.

"Bye." Julius muttered.

POOF

Pierce didn't even get the chance to move as his brothers turned into cat again.

~.X.~

If there's something that his brothers had always forgotten, was the fact that Pierce could also turn into his cat form. Pierce waited the voices outside the room, making sure his brothers were back to the dining room, and then concentrated.

POOF

The rope went loose and kitty Pierce came out from the tangling rope. He then frowned as he saw Alice was sleeping with tears on her face.

"Poor Alice, nya…" he murmured and then used his fangs to cut off the rope from the teenager.

After he got the rope off of her, Pierce approached her face and tapped her cheek with his auburn-furred paw.

"Nya…Alice, nya…wake up nya…" he mumbled to her with a worried frown. "Oh no…did she fainted because of hunger?" he shivered in fear. "No! Nya! Alice, nya! Don't die, nyaa!" he frantically tapped her face while whispering at her.

As Pierce worriedly studied the teen's face, a thought occurred to him. Alice looked like a poor, abused Sleeping Beauty. And Pierce learnt when he was still a baby kitty, Alice would left fairy tale books open while she was asleep. Mama then would read it for them.

In the book said, the Sleeping Beauty would be awakened by a true love kiss!

"If I kiss her nya, then she'll wake up!" Pierce nodded to himself and took a deep breath. "I can do this nya! I'm a man! Well, a boy, nya!"

The kitty cat leaned his furry face to Alice and shut his eyes. "Chuu!"

Lick.

"Alice, wake up, nya! Chuu!"

Lick.

"Chuu!"

Lick.

Remember, he was a cat; a kiss and a lick was the same for Pierce. So Pierce kept licking her face until Alice finally opened her eyes.

"Hello, Pierce…" she hazily said, her hand tried to reach for the kitty's ear and scratched it. "Hrrmm…Why are you on my bed…?"

Pierce frowned. "Alice, nya! You're in the storage under the staircase, nya!"

"Oh…Pierce, you talk…nice dream…" Alice closed her eyes again.

"B-But nya…"

"…What the heck just happened with my life." Alice's eyes were wide open as her senses were updated. Abruptly sitting up, her head hit a rack of shoes.

BAM

"Ouch!" she whined in pain, and realized she was really in the storage under the staircase. "Oh yeah…those cat boys tied me up and lock me—Wait, Pierce? Why are you here?"

Pierce frowned angrily. "That's because my brothers want to eat sal—"

Pierce's cat ears twitched as he clearly heard the mess in the kitchen.

"Nyaaa! It's burning! Ace what did you do!" Boris shrieked.

"We're going to die nyaa! Either Alice will kill us for exploding her stove or we die here burn!" Ace shrieked.

"Noisy." Julius deadpanned as he sprayed the fire extinguisher to the burning stove.

"…Uh…" Pierce twitched at what he just heard. He blessed the God for giving his species a great sense of hearing, or he and Alice would waltz into the kitchen, see it burning, and it would end with Alice kicking them all out. And bless the kitchen for being quite far from the storage.

"B-Because…um…I-I want to tell you some things about us, nya…" Pierce changed tactic.

Alice blinked, and adjusted her sitting posture. "Sure, what is it, Pierce?"

Pierce's ears twitched again.

"Good thing I've read her bank account number!" Boris grinned wickedly. "Ace, what model is this stove is?"

"Oh, we're going to order a new stove, huh?" Ace laughed, clapping his hands. "Genius nya! But how long will it take until it comes, nya? That girl is already wake up, nya! Pierce can't possibly hold her out too long!"

"Yeah, we'll just have to try, right, nya?" Boris nodded determinedly. "Pierce, we're counting on you, nya!"

"Or die." Julius said loudly.

Pierce gulped. Now this turned to be more complicated. He had to be a decoy and took Alice outside while Boris will buy a new stove, using Alice's money from her bank account.

Author's Life Lesson Note: Never trust your cat, and never think that it's fine if your cat is on your table, staring at your files. They WILL know your bank account. And they WILL use your money.

Second note: If one day you find your stove works better than usual as if it's new; check your bank account and your money in it. It's the CATS, I tell ya!

Ahem.

"I-I can't tell you here, Alice." Pierce stuttered out as he tried to sort out a plan. "C-Can we sneak out? I-If my brothers find out what I told you, th-they'd…kill me." He whimpered and looked up at her pitifully.

"It's alright, Pierce! I will protect you!" Alice sobbed and hugged the kitty cat.

"N-No! You have no idea what Cat Elves can do, Alice, nya! P-Please, let's sneak out!" Pierce begged.

"Alright…We can sneak out through this…" Alice knocked the wooden floor under them and then flipped a cracked wooden plank. "My dad taught me to do this in case there's a random shooting or fire. Let's go!" she dragged the kitty down.

And so it began, Pierce's First Mission Impossible: Distract Alice Liddell and prevent her from coming home until the stove comes!

* * *

**Hey girls. And probably guys. I still can't find my flashdisk. Probably have to rewrite it again…Or delete it. What do I do? Tell me.**


End file.
